Losing my humanity
by HHReader
Summary: Harry finds a new weapon against Voldemort amongst betrayal and deceit. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Losing my humanity

Prologue

It was a rainy night at Hogwarts castle, and Harry Potter stood in the owlery, tying some letters onto two school owls. Although it was dark, anyone could clearly see the tears running down his face as he put on his invisibility cloak and snuck down the tower. At the foot of the stairs stood Albus Dumbledore. Greeting Harry as he took off the cloak, they made the journey to the great hall in comfortable silence. This soon turned awkward as they stood at the door.

The boy, or rather man that was the so-called Chosen-one was going through the incidents that led up to this moment. A few weeks ago Harry had been called to the headmaster's office. There Dumbledore had replaced his schedule with a new one that focused on building his physical strength and his unarmed combat drills, Using a combination of legilimency and one on one training sessions with both Lupin and Mad-Eye-Moody.

His current state was one most men could only dream of. His body resembled an ancient Greek statue; rock hard abs, a toned stomach and biceps that looked like they could lift a horse. Nearly all they girls in the school had been sneaking looks at him for the past week or so, including Hermione, the very girl Harry had had a not so small crush on for the past 3 years, ever since he saw her at the Yule ball.

Then a week ago Dumbledore had summoned him for his weekly check ups and had started a discussion of how he planned to defeat Voldemort. When it became increasingly clear that all he really had planned was to rush Riddle manor and hope for the best, Dumbledore had brought up the idea from one of his pet projects, Project X, in Canada. It gave the subject superhuman abilities, including super fast healing, heightened senses and reactions and an assortment of other tips and tricks.

After stressing that he should not share this with anyone, not even Ron or Hermione, he bade harry farewell and gave him until Friday to come to a decision. Harry had made it within an hour however, and spent the week isolating himself from his friends. His two best friends had been too wrapped up in each over to notice it however. Although it pained Harry somewhat, he told himself it was necessary to stop Voldemort hurting the people he loved.

After he had threatened to hex Ginny if she kept on flirting with him, he was finally isolated; most of Gryffindor was to concerned about the fast approaching exams to pay much notice. He had written letters to say goodbye to his "friends", and told them not to come after him. He explained Dumbledore was with him, and he was safe.

And now he stood on the mat of the great hall, waiting for the portkey to activate. As the clock chimed twelve, he firmly gripped the scroll in front of him and got whisked away to Canada.

He stumbled into the atrium of what looked very similar to the English ministry of magic one. The statue in the fountain was of an Eskimo mage facing of against a polar bear. His revelry was brought short by a man in a white lab coat greeting Dumbledore, giving Harry a glance over before escorting them to a flying carpet.

The carpet sent them hurtling down into what was obviously a dungeon of sorts, filled by complex machinery. In the center of the room was a large chair that had all sorts of needles strapped to it. It was this chair that Harry was dragged into. The workers proceeded to strap him down by clamps.

Once he was firmly secured the workers scurried off to a safe distance. One of them went to a huge switch in the center of a console, while two scientists came up to Harry's podium followed by Dumbledore.

"Harry, the needles are for two reasons. The first is to inject adamantium into your body, which will replace your blood and bond to your bones. The others are for the Nano machines. These will increase the factors we talked about, and give you extendable claws for your hands, telekinesis, various psychic abilities and allow you to shoot lasers from you eyes. You can also fly using wings that grow out of your back."

While he was telling Harry this scientists had connected him up to the needles. They now stood back with the others as the man pulled the switch. The lights flickered, and Harry was screaming from the pain. It was all over quickly and Harry jerked out of the needles and lay there panting. As he regained his senses he heard a man telling Dumbledore to obliviate him. As his brain realized this was a danger, he went into a combat mode. He ripped off his bindings, throwing them to the ground and extended his claws to slash through Dumbledore's hand. As Dumbledore screamed and the ministry employees went into shock, Harry smashed through a nearby window, extended his wings and soared off into the night sky.


	2. Chapter 2

Losing my humanity

Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I making money from this venture. Reduceo Permaneum is borrowed from _a means to and End_ on Portkey.

The next day at Hogwarts dawned bright and early. Ron was the first up, his ever-eager nose smelling food. After dashing through the shower and hurriedly pulling on clothes, he turned and nearly sprinted down the stairs when his hunger-addled brain realized something. He whirled around and sprinted over to Harry's bed where the hangings were open. His bed was neat and tidy, almost like it hadn't been slept in at all. _Oh well._ Ron thought, _Must have been really hungry today_. Before he headed down the stairs.

A few minutes later one Ginevra Weasley was woken up by Lavender and Parvarti's attempts to sneak past the wards by Hermione's bed and bursting into giggles whenever they fell over. Hermione had the system running from 10 in the evening to 7:30 in the morning in case of "a sneak attack from Death Eaters." While most of the girls thought she was overly paranoid, they were glad of the extra protection. After watching in amusement at the girl's latest attempt, she shot a stinging hex at Hermione, only to be greeted with a "Fuck off Harry, too early." As the girls fell into hysterics Hermione sat bolt upright, a blush spreading on her cheeks.

After a few minutes she pulled out a wand and set off a concussive hex, shocking the girls into silence. With a glare that could have turned a basilisk to stone, she declared " If one word of this gets out I will track you down and hex you into oblivion." Both Lavender and Parvarti fled the room, while a calmer Ginny got dressed and waited for Hermione. When she was ready both girls trooped their way down to the great hall.

As they reached the entrance a distraught Ron ran up to them and began babbling some nonsense about Harry. A worried looking Dumbledore sprinted, a very unusual sight, and shook him until he calmed down. As Ron was escorted to the main table, Hermione began searching for Harry. The first pangs of worry set in as her eyes swept the room. She and Ginny bet eyes and communicated silently in a way only soul mates and close friends could do.

Her worry was cut short when Dumbledore called for everyone to sit down. He took a stride towards the podium and began his announcement.

"Today I unfortunately have to begin with some announcements. The first is that a serial killer from Canada has escaped here to England. The authorities are working around the clock to apprehend the murderer. He is a shape shifter among other abilities, and has chosen to remain in one of his favorite forms; Harry Potter." After the shock had set in he continued with "The reason for this is quite simple. Yesterday evening Harry and I were on official school business when the killer apprehended us. We managed to fight him off, but not before Harry was cut down. He fled, taking Harry's body with him. Classes today are cancelled in memory of the man we knew and cherished. I propose a toast to Harry Potter!"

A "to Harry Potter!" was cheered by those that had regained enough cognitive function to form rational thoughts. As Dumbledore left the room it dissolved into loud talking.

After only a couple of minutes everyone heard Draco Malfoy declare that it was good riddance, and the world was a better place. As the room turned to look at him in shock Malfoy had a smirk on his face. The smirk was cut short when Hermione Granger took a couple of strides forward and delivered a haymaker that would have made Vernon Dursley proud. As he lay on he floor clutching his face Hermione directed a wand at his balls and incanted " Reduceo Permaneum!" She muttered some more words and in an instant Malfoy was upside-down suspended from the ceiling completely starkers except for a pink lacy bra, some frilly underwear and some stunning hot pink heels.

As the day progressed Hermione seemed to withdraw into a shell more. Not even the news that it had taken McGonagall, Flitwick and Dumbledore three hours to undo her spell work had brought a smile to her face. The only one she would talk to was Luna, since she reminded her of Harry. Even then, the best results Luna got were a couple of words hastily mumbled under her breath. The "ministry six" took turns attempting to "fix" Hermione.

It was quite late at night when Ron and Ginny managed to get a response out of her by talking about why they were friends with Harry. The all shared the moments that they treasured and would always remember. After Hermione shared one of her second year moments Ron finally reached the point of no return. With shaking hands he asked, "Hermione, do you think Harry would have wanted you to spend the rest of your life moping? Sitting in a corner watching the world change around you?" He got a fearful look when she said nothing, and Ginny watched with bated breath.

After a brief period of silence Hermione straightened out. " As much as I wanted, and still want, to crawl into a corner and 'mope', as you so elegantly put it, I believe Harry would have wanted me to carry on with life. Before you leave, I just wanted you to know one thing. I never got to tell him… I never got to tell him I love him." Instead of bursting into some fit as she expected, both Ron and Ginny had huge grins on their faces. At her shocked look Ron replied " I was wondering when you discovered what a perfect match you two were. It's a shame Harry is unavailable. If you're worried about me, I've been dating Luna for the past month or so."

As the two pulled each over into a hug, it was Ginny that noticed the tapping of rocks on the window. After attracting the attention of the other two she pulled the window wide open. She stepped back just in time for a figure with wings to soar into the room. Ginny was the first one to react and pulled a wand on him. The figure stuck his hands in the air and tossed Hermione his wand. As he reached a hand down to pull of his hood, he asked in a low voice for someone to silencio the room. After Hermione agreed to his request, he pulled down his hood and watched for the reactions of the trio.

Hermione immediately flew into a rage, and was restrained by Ron's best efforts. Ginny just croaked out "Harry? You're dead!" Hermione snarled out "It's the monster that killed Harry! Let go of me Ron!" At this Harry sighed and took a step toward Hermione. "Mione', ask me a question only I would know. While Hermione grew angrier at the use of Harry's pet name for her, Ron actually gave a question.

"How did you save me from the troll in second year?" Harry smiled and answered "in first year I saved Hermione from the troll by sticking my wand up the trolls nose."

It was only this that caused Hermione to calm down and nearly whisper "Harry?"

A/N: I updated this early since I will be out of commission over the weekend. Please give me any reviews before then!


End file.
